Family: The Most Magical Thing of All
by Gemtail
Summary: There is no real plot to this, just a story about the Mane six and their forming families. Of course, the first few chapters will be about how they meet their special someponies! T for possible swearing and a pinch of suggestive stuff.


**MLP fic right here. I don't know why but I felt like doing this one. It's just a wishy-washy story with no real plot to it. It's kind of just a bunch of drabbles put into a story.**

* * *

Firefly wept silently as she looked at the young filly with a wing deficiency: her own daughter. No, this wasn't her first daughter, the first being Rainbow Dash but she was a teen when she was born. She gave her to Spectrum Streak because his dream was to be a daddy. At the time, Firefly was young, wild, and free. She didn't want to be tied down by a filly. She was also very scared about becoming a mother.

Now here she was with a baby filly in her arms that she actually wanted and... she would never be able to fly. The deficiency wasn't just in her wings but her legs as well. However, there was a therapy for it. Firefly had named her Scootaloo because all she did was scoot around to move at first. She was very relieved when her daughter managed to finally walk.

Firefly laid down and looked up at the night sky through the skylight on her roof as baby Scootaloo slept on her back. She was told that her baby would never be able to fly. Firefly was now broke and couldn't afford to provide for her daughter, having to have spent it all on her therapy. She gave Scootaloo to her aunt, a Pegasus mare with a crippled wing who was married to an earth pony.

Neither Scootaloo nor Rainbow Dash ever heard of their real mother. Rainbow Dash always thought her step mom was her mother while Scootaloo didn't really question her aunt and uncle about it. Well, one day, Rainbow Dash's step mom had died and it was only at the funeral when she learned the truth because her step mom's mother never like Rainbow Dash or her father. She spat on Rainbow Dash and told her that she was never related to her family in any way and that her real mom was a slut who never EVER wanted her. Rainbow Dash ran away crying while her father flew after her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because, you seemed so happy and I thought telling you the truth would have crushed you. Also, mommy didn't like Firefly because she left you with me. But it wasn't like that at all." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't I ever heard of her?!" Rainbow Dash asked through her tears.

"Dash, baby, you have heard of her. Your real mother is Firefly." He told her.

Rainbow Dash gaped because Firefly was a famous racing flier and also a notable stunt pony that was offered a position as one of the Wonderbolts.

"Why did she turn down becoming a wonderbolt?" She asked.

"She didn't. It was just that they found out she was pregnant with you." He told her.

Rainbow Dash was surprised and then her ears drooped.

"Well no wonder why she didn't want me... She was only one step away from her dream and then I came." She said.

"It wasn't like that! Dash, Firefly was afraid. She was so scared of what would happen if she were to become a mother. She didn't know if she could still live her life with a foal on the way. Anyway, she still would have been accepted as a wonderbolt after she had you. However, her flying was compromised when she was pregnant with you and she overstrained her wings so badly that they weren't able to work the way they used to." He told her.

"So she was just scared? Did she even love you?" She asked.

Spectrum's eyes softened.

"We were very in love. Even now and even when I was with mommy, there were days when I couldn't stop thinking of her. I can't think of a single day that she hadn't crossed my mind." He told her.

"Why did you marry Rainbowshine then?" Dash asked.

"I already told you that story several times, it's just that my feelings for your mother never truly went away." He replied.

Rainbow Dash stormed off. She moved to Cloudsdale that year to start a new life. Scootaloo was also sent to ponyville. Firefly had told Spectrum about her but he knew to stay out of it since she wasn't his foal. Rainbow Dash decided that she never ever will fall in love or have a foal. Dash was eventually told about Scootaloo but she wasn't so sure how to approach her about it. Now here we are today.

Firefly was away, studying wing therapy. She finally made up a new therapy that had her wings working like new. She decided to go back to Ponyville and meet Scootaloo for the first time in a few years. She hesitantly and nervously knocked on the door. Her sister, Grittlewing, opened the door. One of her wings was permanently fused in a folding position.

"Hey, sis. Long time no see." She said with a small smile.

"Aunty, who's that?" Scootaloo asked.

Grittlewing's eyes welled with tears as she hugged her sister before turning back to Scootaloo.

"This is Firefly, Scootaloo! She's your mommy!" She said as Firefly gave her a soft smile.

* * *

Scootaloo couldn't stop talking about her mom the next day. She was going on and on about how cool her mom is and how she reminds her of Rainbow Dash. Finally, this news got to Rainbow Dash when Scootaloo found her. She ran up to her excitedly.

"Guess what, Dash?! My mom came back!" she said excitedly.

Dash tried to keep her composure because they share the same mom. She stood there shaken and unsure of what to say because, sooner or later, the little one was going to find out. Then Firefly came and at first, Rainbow Dash didn't know who she was until Scootaloo hugged the strange mare's leg. She gave her eldest a small gentle smile and a slight wave.

"Come with us, Dash, please." She said.

Hesitantly and nervously, she followed.

"Mom, why are you asking her to follow us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because we have to talk, sweetie." Firefly said.

"Okay." She said.

They sat in a private part of a café. They ordered some shakes as they took their spots.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know who I am?" Firefly asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, tears already starting to form in her eyes. Firefly gave her a reassuring smile.

"Listen, Scoots, you're not my only child. A long time ago, I fell in love with a stallion known as Spectrum Streak and I swear, I still love him. However, I got pregnant on accident and I just got so scared at the time. I wasn't ready to become a mommy. So I left her with Spectrum Streak but there wasn't a day I went without thinking about that filly. Finally, when I was ready, I decided to try for another but Spectrum had married another mare. So, I decided to go with your father, a castle guard by the name of Excaliburst. He was a gentlemen all the time but when I got pregnant with you, we kind of drifted apart and so we broke it off. I later gave birth to you but, you had a deficiency, making it difficult for any of your limbs to move. They were under developed. For awhile, all you could do was scoot around and that's how you got your name. There was therapy for your legs but their wasn't any for your wings. The doctors said you'd never be able to fly. I left you with aunt Grittlewing because I tried to find a cure or something for your wings. Also, I was broke." She told her.

"Did you find one?" Scootaloo asked anxiously.

"No. There is only one way to fix your wings: use them." Firefly told her.

"Okay... So who's the filly you had before me?" She asked.

"I am." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

Scootaloo looked at her surprised.

"Rainbow Dash is your half sister, Scoots. If my guess is correct, you came here to keep an eye on her, right?" Firefly asked.

"Partially, yes. I just didn't entirely know how to approach her about it." Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo suddenly hugged her.

"I always had a feeling you were my big sister!" She said, starting to cry.

Rainbow Dash hugged her back, also starting to cry. Firefly smiled at the sight, tears also leaking from her eyes.

"Dash, I was wondering if you'd like to help me work with her on her flying." Firefly asked.

"Of course I will." She said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash arrived at the spot where Firefly and her agreed to meet. She found them both on a cloud.

"Oh good, you're here. I've also asked my god sons to come and help." Firefly said.

"God sons?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're here, Firefly." A voice said.

"Thunderlane?" Dash asked.

"Hey, Dash. S'up?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Dash said.

"What are we doing here?" Rumble asked bored.

"We're here to help Scootaloo fly." Thunderlane said.

"Oh come on! Why are we helping a chicken?" He whined.

Scootaloo glared at Rumble and Thunderlane swatted him.

"Ow!" He cried, clutching the spot.

"Be nice!" Thunderlane said sternly.

Rumble humphed and sat on another cloud away from Scootaloo. Thunderlane smiled at Scootaloo.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad that I dragged him here instead of going to play with his friends." Thunderlane said.

"It's alright." Scootaloo said.

"Okay, the key object is to keep her up. No one let her fall now. You ready, Scoots?" Firefly asked.

She looked down and gulped in fear.

"It's alright, Scoots, we won't let you fall." Firefly promised.

"I'll be damned if a filly dies because I couldn't catch her." Thunderlane added.

"Me too. You'll be fine." Rainbow Dash told her.

She nodded but was hesitant. Rumble flew down next to her and suddenly pushed her off. He allowed himself to free fall next to her. She screamed while he looked at her expectantly.

"Well? How can you fly if you won't even try? Are you actually the chicken I think you are?" He asked as the others were in a dive next to them.

She flapped her wings feebly.

"You're not going to fly out of this by flapping them like that. You don't just flap your wings and hope they work, you feel them catch the air." He told her.

"We're getting close to the ground, Rumble." Thunderlane said.

Rumble grabbed her and carried her back up. Firefly looked over Scootaloo.

"Okay, ready to try again?" She asked.

"Again?!" Scootaloo said fearfully.

"Yes." Rumble said, pushing her off the cloud again.

"Your brother is really mean." Rainbow Dash said as she went into a dive next to them.

"Yeah but one of us has to be mean enough to give her a push." Thunderlane said.

"Come on now, chicken, all I'm asking you is to spread your wings and hold them steady. Can you do that?" He asked her.

She nodded before suddenly going into a fast glide. Rumble stayed next to her.

"Okay, try flying when you slow a little." He told her.

She flapped her wings and they caught air. She was a slow, clumsy, flyer but she was flying.

"You still fly like a clumsy chicken but it's a start." Rumble said.

"Good job, Scoots!" Firefly said to her.

She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Okay, get into formation. Scoots, take lead and we'll switch when you get tired." Firefly said.

They formed a V formation. Scootaloo got tired faster than the rest but in order to get in shape, you had to push yourself. Thunderlane took the head of the formation and Scootaloo moved back in the line. Soon, they had her so that she was the last in the V formation. The tail wind from the other flyers helped give her better lift and flying as the last one in formation allowed her to flap her wings less. They had her fly the V formation three times before taking a break.

"Ugh! My wings are sore!" She whined, stretching them out.

"You haven't flown a lot. They're going to be sore for awhile. No matter how sore they are tomorrow, we'll have to do this again." Firefly told her.

After that, she soon got tired. Firefly carried her back home.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet again at the same spot, alright?" She asked.

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

"Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash, you two are partners for finals. You two must show us a good set of moves. Show off your speed, agility, strength, teamwork, and of course, style. Wow us because the entire team will be watching. Also, feel free to have any of us volunteer. Remember, this will decide which pair becomes Wonderbolts. Using the team will give you extra points." Spitfire said.

They both started talking but then they got into an argument as to what they should do. They both wanted to do their own thing. Firefly noticed the tension between them while working with Scootaloo and after five V formations, she decided to talk to them about it. They told her what the problem was.

"Hmm... I have an idea. I'll teach you a move that I made. It's called lightning hooves." She said.

She rubbed her hooves together and flew up into the air. She suddenly came flying down with blue lightning trailing from her front hooves. She taught them what to do but Rainbow Dash's came out a different color each time she did it. Thunderlane's took on just normal colors: blue and white. The static is caused by the magic in their hooves and it can become very huge but the jolt is no stronger than a static shock you get from touching a metal door knob after running through shaggy carpeting.

"You can also do it by rubbing on each other's hooves. Why not do it by mirror trot? That way, all four hooves will be charged." She asked.

Mirror trot is when two pegasi walk on each other's hooves in mid air as if they were walking on a mirror.

"Mom, don't interfere too much. We have to figure this out ourselves." She said to her.

"All I can say is that lightning is very easy to minipulate but you CAN'T force it. Let it do it's own thing. All you can do is conduct it. Your Sonic Rainboom can also be manipulated if you know how. See what you get and the most important thing is to have fun. Also, you're in this together. It's the Wonderbolts after all, not Wonderbolt and back up fliers." Firefly told them.

Both of them suddenly had an idea.

* * *

"Alright, tell us your act and what time you want to perform: day or night?" Spitfire asked.

"Ours is called Rainbow Voltage and it doesn't matter what time. Either way, it's going to be bright." Rainbow Dash said.

"Very good. You made one that can be performed at any time. I think night time will be a lot more challenging. You up for it?" she asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Hey, can we have the entire team in on this one?" Thunderlane asked.

Spitfire was surprised to hear this but she did say they can have some of the team help out.

"Sure. Is their any specific formation we're doing with you?" She asked, surprised that they wanted the entire team.

"Yes. That huge wonderwork the entire team does. But before that, you have to touch hooves with me." Dash said.

"Okay. Any notes we should keep in mind?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't panic about anything and don't force any of the tricks we may do involving you, just let them happen and fly out of it when you can move. They won't hurt you as long as you don't force anything." Thunderlane said.

"Are you saying we may be temporarily paralyzed?" She asked.

"Yes but don't panic because you won't be for very long and the fall will be slow. Just trust us on this." Dash said.

"Okay. We'll keep it in mind." Spitfire said.

The other performances soon started. Some showed good displays but a lot of them lacked cooperation with their partner and those that did have teamwork were done sloppily. Only two out of all of them seemed promising but Dash and Lane shared a grin. They've been working on there's for an entire month and it's perfection. The only part that could possibly go wrong is when they bring in the Wonderbolts and one of them panics. So far, the other pairs have been too shy to ask to involve the team.

"Okay, final performance is by Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane. Let's see what they got fillies and gentle colts. Their act is called Rainbow Voltage." Spitfire announced.

Everypony in the crowd cheered and fell silent as the song Voltage played. Dash and Lane began with both on each other's hooves, standing as if it's casual and normal. Lane was below Dash and then they soon stomped on each other's hooves before taking off into a gallop, sparks flying as their hooves touched. Soon, lightning started forming between them. The charge got brighter and it took on a rainbow color from Dash's hooves and they separated, strands of rainbow electricity kept them connected. They mirrored each others moves as they did daring stunts while still being connected by the four strands of voltage linking each hoof. The crowd and the wonderbolts watched awestruck while Dash and Lane's family grinned knowing what's going on. They've helped with this. It turns out that you can get family help. The team does it all the time.

They suddenly looked at each other. Dash knew it was time. Dash did plenty of tricks to charge the voltage in her hooves even more to the point that they could burst if she wasn't careful. They called the Wonderbolts into formation. Each quickly flew up and touched hooves with her, each of their hooves trailing lightning of a different color from the charge. After they all charged their hooves, each trailing a different color, they soon got into a formation for a giant wonderwork. As soon as they all got together, touched hooves to make the wonderwork, the electricity and force caused them to scatter as a huge thundering explosion was heard like a giant clap of thunder.

The wonderbolts looked back to see a rainbow wonderwork shimmering with lightning that made the entire sky look like it was a tie-dyed swirl of light. Their bodies were paralyzed temporarily from the huge burst of static. They fell slowly because their wings were spread and the electricity caused their feathers to fluff up more so that they acted as parachutes. Their bodies were still trailing streams of shimmering electricity, each having a different color, making them look like bright colorful streams with sparkling crackles of white. As the static wore off, they were soon able to move again but they still trailed the electricity but it wasn't as bright.

Then Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash decided to wrap everything up with one final move. They joined hooves below the Wonderbolts who were in a small circle staring up in awe at the wonderwork that was still swirling through the sky. They still had shimmering electricity crackling over their bodies. They looked like different color torches in the middle of the stadium.

The pair flew through their circle at a high speed. This is their most dangerous move: two pony Sonic Rainboom. Their hooves acted as magnets to each other as they flew faster and faster. A cone soon formed above them and it shimmered with electricity. It exploded in a huge burst of color mixed with lightning of all different kinds of colors right in the middle of the swirling wonderwork. It gave off a loud thunder crack noise and the pair streaked across the sky as a huge rainbow bolt similar to the one on Rainbow Dash's cutie mark but in multiple bright, vibrant, colors.

They zoomed around the awed audience until they slowed to a stop above everyone. They were still doused in electricity but then they shook their bodies like wet shaggy dogs. Rainbow sparks showered off of their bodies and they rained down onto the crowd harmlessly. They streaked above the crowd at a slow speed so that everyone could see them trailing the sparks like rainbow comet tails. The last of the colored sparks fell off of them and the lights from the last two displays slowly faded until they were gone as the song also faded away. The Wonderbolts also lost the charge their bodies had.

Everyone was in so much awe that they almost forgot that they should applaud them until the pair took a bow. The audience gave off a huge roar that was comperable to the sound from the Thunder Rainboom. Spitfire smilled looked up at the crowd and back at the wonderbolts who nodded. They had their winners and she stepped onto the podium.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! I'd like to thank all the cadets for participating to become one of the Wonderbolts. You were all brilliant flyers but, you and I both know who the winners are of this one. Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane, get your plots up here!" She said, still thrilled from the show.

The crowd cheered and the other cadets smiled and applauded them. The pair cheered and hugged each other before walking up to the podium. Spitfire put medals around their necks, signifying that they won. They shook hooves with the rest of the team, each saying welcome to the team. Soarin shook Dash's hoof but suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it! Good job!" He said.

Rainbow Dash blushed. Then they felt a sudden static jolt go through them. Both their manes foofed up from the static. Thunderlane laughed as they both found themselves to be stuck together. They just made things worse as they tried to pull apart. The crowd looked at them in confusion. Firefly grabbed the mic to explain what's happening.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, don't panic, but the electricity produced from the display can sometimes cause static and it can get so strong that it can sometimes magnetize things to it as you're witnessing with those two. It'll ware off in a few minutes." She said.

Everyone laughed but Dash was flustered. However, the effects wore off within a few minutes. Dash smiled and waved at the crowd. Soarin nudged her affectionately. Spitfire had a feeling he'd take a liking to the cyan mare that saved his pie.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was working with Scootaloo during her break. She's foalsitting her... right in the middle of a wonderbolt practice. The team hasn't noticed until now. She crashed into Soarin on accident.

"Whoa there." He said, grabbing the filly before she could fall.

"Who's this?" Spitfire asked.

"I'm sorry, guys. She's my little sister. Her name is Scootaloo." Dash said sheepishly.

"What's she doing here?" Fleetfoot asked.

"I'm foalsitting her. She has a wing deficiency but I'm trying to help her with it. She's getting better. She can take off without any help." Dash said.

Soarin looked at her wings thoughtfully.

"First of all, she needs to preen them more regularly. Her feathers are a mess." He said, having her spread one of them.

"Don't you know how to preen yourself?" Dash asked her.

"Am I supposed to?" She asked.

Everyone nearly fell out of the sky at that reply. Preening is almost like brushing your mane or showering. It was almost disgusting that the filly didn't know how.

"Well no wonder you can't fly very well. You should have known that since you were born. Didn't aunt Grittlewing ever teach you?" Dash asked.

"She never uses her wings, remember?" Scootaloo said.

"It's still kind of disgusting not to. It's as important as showering almost." Dash said, grabbing Scootaloo from Soarin.

She took her off to the side and taught her how to preen. The flight team decided to call it a day, since they've already been practicing for an hour.

"Preening is often done with the mouth but it can be done with the hooves, too. Yours are still a little too small to reach with your own hooves. Lesson one: look for anything that may be stuck in your feathers, including loose feathers." Dash said, demonstrating with one of Scootaloo's wings.

She cleaned her right wing in sections using mostly her teeth. Anything that was caught in them was just spit onto the cloud. She also straightened the feathers.

"Now you try with the other. See if you can straighten them while you're at it." She told her.

Scootaloo found that she actually had an easier time using her smaller mouth. She removed a few itchy loose feathers that just dropped from her wing as she straightened her feathers. Surprisingly, preening was fairly easy for her.

"Alright, now try flying with them." Dash told her.

She flew a little more easily.

"It's better!" She said.

"That's why you should always preen once in the morning and once at night." She told her.

Soarin then landed next to Dash. He was no longer in his practice uniform.

"Go shower. I'll keep an eye on her." He said.

"Alright." She said before taking off.

Soarin had something in a jar. It was a butterfly with a similar color to Scootaloo's mane.

"See this? It's a sky butterfly. They're very rare but it's said that if you catch one, it may grant you a wish. That's why I've named her Sky Wishes." He told her.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked.

Soarin had a hunch that this butterfly will help her fly. It won't really grant her a wish but it'll give her something to fly for. It's actually a friend of Soarin's.

"I'm going to release it and you'll have to catch it. Ready, set, go!" He said, releasing it from its jar.

Scootaloo's wings were sore from using them so much but she ignored the pain for once and only focused on the butterfly. The butterfly whirled around clouds, wove through pillars, and flew fast. Scootaloo slowly but surely started to keep up. Dash landed next to Soarin.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a Sky butterfly. I told Scootaloo that if she caught it, it would grant her a wish." He said.

"That's mean. She only has two wishes: to get her cutie mark and to fly without any problems." She said.

"I have a feeling that Sky Wishes will grant her that. I've seen her on her scooter, she's very good at stunts. I think her talent is stunts but until she flies straight, I doubt she'll realize it. For now, let's just allow Sky to lead her around a bit until she's too tired." Soarin said.

They watched her chase after the butterfly for awhile and her flying soon started to slow and get clumsy. Dash grabbed her before she pushed herself too hard.

"That's enough for today. The butterfly will be here tomorrow." Dash told her.

Scootaloo was breathing hard and she was too tired to fight with Dash. Soarin offered her a ride on his back and she accepted. They stopped at a sky cafe for some shakes. Rumble came and noticed that she was tired.

"Sorry, Rumble, but I think she's done enough flying for today. Why not go help her find her cutie mark with the cutie mark crusaders today?" Dash asked.

"Alright. Can you fly there or will I have to help you?" He asked her.

"I can fly, it's no problem." she said, fluttering out of Dash's arms.

"Keep an eye on her until her hooves are on the ground." Dash told him.

"I will." He said.

They flew off towards Ponyville. Rumble eventually had to carry her but only for a short distance. Rumble had started to hang around Scootaloo a lot more lately. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Rainbow Dash. She swirled her straw around in her shake as she watched the spot where the pair had disappeared to.

"I wonder if Rumble likes Scoots. He's been hanging around her a lot lately. Although she still sees him as a jerk." Dash said.

"Why would she think that?" Soarin asked.

"Because he's harsh with her when helping her learn to fly." Dash said.

"How so?" He asked.

"He calls her a chicken. He pushed her off a cloud when she wouldn't jump off of it. He's always yelling commands. It's like he's a harsh flight coach." Dash said.

"And you think he likes her why?" Soarin asked.

"First of all, he's always worried about her when flying. He plays with her and her friends now even though he's usually a downer when they come up with ideas. If he really hated her, then wouldn't it be pointless to be hanging around her?" She said.

"Good point." Soarin said.

"I have a feeling that Rumble and her will try and become Wonderbolts one day. I have a feeling that they will." Dash said.

"Things look a little bleak for Scoots. You sure that wing deficiency won't hurt her chances?" Soarin asked.

"The deficiency is in all her limbs and you see her running no problem. I know she'll be flying like a pro one day." Dash said.

"Wait, she wasn't able to walk? I couldn't tell!" Soarin said surprised.

"Yeah. It's how she got her name because all she did when she was little was scoot around." Dash said.

Then they saw Thunderlane come over.

"Hey, Dash, the cakes were wondering if you could help foalsit the twins. Pinkie pie has to go on a delivery with the Cakes." He said.

"Why couldn't you do it?" She asked.

"Because they don't trust me." he said.

Dash was about to make up an excuse but she didn't want to look selfish in front of Soarin.

"Alright." She said.

"Good." He said.

"I'll help." Soarin said.

Dash was going to go and get someone else to do it but now she had no choice. She was trapped. It's not like she hates foals or anything, she's just insecure with them. Until she had to help Scootaloo fly, she had no idea how to be around foals. Now she has to deal with baby foals.

* * *

**That's all for this story! See Ya guys later on this cute series! This is just something I do in my spare time. I'm still in a bit of a rut with my other stories but this one has no real plot so I think this is why it's so easy for me to do.**


End file.
